Hopeless Wanderer
by fanfiction.by.victoria
Summary: Enter Adeline Flynswith, an independent young girl with a complicated family history, who follows her heart seeking danger, as she joins the Company of thirteen dwarves, a halfling, and a wandering wizard. As she lets go of her life as family breadwinner in Bree into one of adventure, she discovers that it is okay to love. Kili/OC. Rated T for mild language and romance.


**I do not own any characters except for my OC's.  
The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson**

It was the night of the big gala in the Blue Mountains, yet I stared up at the treetops to look for birds in the woods as if it were any other day. "Where are you?" I whispered to myself. I saw a rock on the ground and toss it up. One bird I could visibly see as it tries to fly away. I grab my bow and aim.

"Adeline!" I heard a female voice yell. I turn around, bow still drawn. I dropped my aim when I realized it was my aunt, Edda. I rolled my eyes. "What on earth are you doing? Did you realize that I searched the entire market for you! You had your brother and I worried sick! And Annikin was almost in tears as well!"

I walked up to my aunt and gathered my bow and satchel. "I highly doubt Asger was in a fret. He would enjoy getting rid of me. And I don't feel the least bit guilty. You should have used your head and realized I'd be here above all places. But I will apologize to my sister."

She tensed up at my rude response, but then she loosened up and smiled, realizing I was kidding. She acts like she doesn't like my personality, but my father once told me she was exactly like I am when she was my age. I smiled, too. Edda is my father's sister. She moved in with us after my mother died when I was nine. At this point in time, I was seventeen, the average courting age of women in Bree, or any settlement of men. However, nearly everybody that I know will agree I'm not "average". Instead of worrying about being a housewife and working on etiquette to get married, I was my family's breadwinner. I hunted for meat and gather berries. I am the eldest in my family. My brother is two years younger than me. My sister is nine years younger. My mother was getting ill when she had my little sister. She died in childbirth.

I had to take charge. My father was constantly trading with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains. He makes the best bows and arrows and swords in the West, as far as I am concerned. He is highly respected by the people there, despite our family's history. To clear that up, I should mention that I am a quarter dwarvish, a quarter elvish, and half human. I age like a human, yet I have the short stature of a dwarf. I overall just look like a short human. My ears aren't even pointed that much. I do not have excessive hair like a dwarvish woman would. My elvish blood gives me high cheekbones, a slender frame, tiny waist, and overall skinny physique. My wavy, nearly black hair at this point was below my breasts, but not by a lot. I am very different in a physical sense, as well. My father has the dwarvish blood and my mother was responsible for the elvish part. Both were half human. They didn't get married only because of fondness, they were in _love. _I wanted a story like theirs. _But when I am older. I have too many responsibilities, _I would say to myself. I admit, I acted stubborn and indifferent towards my peers. I just didn't need anymore pain caused by other people. I couldn't afford to waste my time with emotions.

As my aunt and I passed through the market on the way home, so my aunt stopped to gather groceries, and therefore I walked the rest of the way alone. I was deep in thought about the gala. What if people didn't like me? I kicked off my boots by the back door so I wouldn't trail mud.

I took a long bath and came back into my bedroom to see my mother''s old evening gown laid down for me. I almost gasped when I saw it. Her fragrance of soft honeysuckle remained in the fabrics as I held it up to my face.

It was a robin's egg blue dress with long, drapey sleeves. The material was light and sheer, and there were layers of it. It had a rather low neckline for my liking and was snug around the waist but the skirt flared in an a-line. There were silver swirls at the bottom that faded as it went up top. The sleeves and neckline were trimmed in silver.

I put on the only strapless chemise I owned. This ball was a special occasion to say the least. I slipped on my hosiery and clean leather boots. I combed out my hair and walked up to the small mirror in my room. _How should I do my hair? _

"Annie!" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yes, Adeline?" she said as she approached the door. She opened the door and stopped when she saw me. "Oh, sister..."

"What? Do I look bad?" I turned back to the mirror.

"No, you look beautiful! You look like a princess," her voice was soft. The eight year old's eyes were full of dreaminess and wonder. "Why don't you dress like that more often, Adele?"

I laughed, flattered. "Can you do my hair?"

She nodded as if it were the highest honor to be asked to style my hair. She combed it out and took two thick pieces from the sides and twisted them loosely, letting my long side bangs swoop too the side, framing my face, and then she combined the pieces at the back of my head and the tied it with a light blue ribbon after braiding it. I looked in the mirror and gasped. _Was that really me?_ I felt quite beautiful. I hugged my sister.

"You look just like ma did," I hear my brother say from the doorway. I tense up. He never, ever heard him talk about my mother since we were young children. He was fifteen now. He looks so much like my father. He doesn't have any facial hair, but he has the same slightly curly brown hair. His eyes are hazel with gold riming his pupil. I only have gold around the outside of my iris, and my eyes are brown. He has lovely eyes. My sister has green ones like my father. She's very pretty in a subtle way. My aunt said even though I don't realize it, everybody that she has seen me encounter for the first time looks taken aback by my interesting beauty. I don't believe her, but, like she said, I don't realize it.

"Thank you, Asger." I avoided eye contact as I kept my arm around her shoulder.

"I wish I could go to the party." It was my sister speaking this time.

"It's just an adult party. No fun or games. I'd much rather be here with you, Annie," I said, trying to make her feel better. I kissed her temple.

"Too make you feel better, I cannot go either. Not until next year," added Asger. I smiled at him.

"I'm home!" I heard my father say from downstairs. My sister runs downstairs as soon as he says this. My father is a wonderful man. He is kind and considerate like a mother, hard working and brave as a father, and a good-listener like a friend. I hope my brother is like him when he is older. I grabbed a cloak from the hook on the back of my door and brushed past my brother, to join my father.

/

As we approached the house, I stared up in awe at its enormity.

"Father, this home is very large." My voice was shaking. I was afraid that my elvish blood would be visible to all of the dwarves. I felt like I was going to be judged and get nothing but negative attention. I felt my father squeeze my hand. "Don't be nervous, Adeline. Be yourself." He paused. "A more polite self." I laughed and he smiled as we entered the front gate. We walked up the long pathway and to the front door. My father knocked on the door and took a step back, and I did the same.

It opened and I saw Thorin Oakenshield, the heir to the throne in the line of Durin and his two nephews. I have not seen them since after my mother passed away.

"Arko," he said, hugging my father. "I am so glad that you could make it tonight."

His blue eyes fixed on me, so I curtsied.

"This is Adeline, am I correct?" he asked my father. He replied with a nod. "She is my eldest."

"She has grown since the last time I have seen her. She is a beautiful young woman."

I beamed. "Thank you, your highness." My father and I still acknowledge him as a king. He would be one if he were still in Erebor. "You remember my nephews, Fili and Kili?" They bowed. I replied with a "yes, vaguely. It is a pleasure to meet you both again."

They were extremely attractive. I normally wouldn't pay attention to those sorts of details. But _oh my_, they were. The older of the two, who I believed to be Fili, had dirty-blonde locks and a beard. He had a soft smirk as a neutral expression and blue eyes the color of the sky right before sunrise. And the younger of the two, Kili, was very handsome as well. His eyes were dark like his hair. He did not have a beard, but some stubble, which gave me the impression that he was an archer, like me. Beards can get in the way of a bow.

I noticed our eyes were met the whole time that I was deep in thought. I looked away, embarrassed.

"The pleasure is all mine," Fili said, bowing.

"As well as mine," said Kili. I curtsied once more and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Please, do come in," Thorin said.

**{A.N: And so it begins... Let me know what you think! Please give me any feedback you have.}**


End file.
